


Security

by Morethanbrotherssoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluffy, M/M, Protective Dean, Sam's first kill, Weecest, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethanbrotherssoulmates/pseuds/Morethanbrotherssoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sure it isn’t supposed to feel like this - his first monster kill was supposed to be a happy memory. Luckily Dean knows better and is able to comfort Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my writing visit me on tumblr: morethanbrotherssoulmates

Sam is sure it isn’t supposed to feel like this. He always thought he would feel happy, empowered and strong the first time he killed a monster, whatever he thought he would feel he was not expecting this. He was practically shaking, the blood thumping in his ears and his stomach cramping and releasing so that he felt nauseas. He was doing his best to stand straight and accept the congratulatory pat on the back his dad was giving him accompanied by a few brief words of encouragement. Sam finally let out a sigh of relief when their dad handed Dean some cash and explained that he was moving on a few towns over to scope out their next case. 

Both boys walked in silence to the small motel room. Sam still hadn’t looked at Dean, he knew if he did he was sure to lose his composure and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his brother. After all this was just another sign of his weirdness, he should be feeling happy and accomplished not sick. As soon as they walked through the door Dean threw their stuff on the ground and hugged Sam tightly.

 “I am so sorry Sammy”, he whispered pulling Sam as close as physically possible.

 That was all it took to break Sam. 

Tears fell down his cheeks freely as all the panic and anxiety of the hunt overwhelmed him. He gasped for air as Dean tried to calm him down by stroking his hands rhythmically up and down Sam’s back. 

“C’mon Sammy…..breathe for me”, Dean said wrapping his arms protectively around Sam and leading him to their bed.

 Dean kicked off both of their shoes before crawling onto the bed and encouraging Sam to lay down with him. Sam moulded his body into his brother’s side so that he was almost lying on top of him with his head snuggled into the warmth of Dean’s chest. His tears soon subsided but his breathing was still uneven and every once in a while he choked on a breath before attempting to focus on the sound of Dean’s heartbeat again. 

Sam allowed the sound of Dean’s heartbeat to lull him into a state of relaxation. He felt their bodies press together as Dean raised his hand to cup Sam’s cheek. His touch was gentle and soft, and yet at the same time electric. It was unlike anything Sam had ever felt before and tilted his head higher so that their lips ghosted over one another. He shivered at the feel of Dean’s light stumble brushing against his cheek. The smell of whiskey, gun powder and motor oil overpowered his senses and made him feel almost giddy with anticipation. When Sam finally closed the distance between them he tasted all of those scents combined with something more uniquely Dean. It was in this moment, the smell of his older brother surrounding him and the taste of Dean still on his tongue, that he let go and gave himself over to Dean. He dropped his shoulders and fell into Dean allowing his brother to pull him closer and trail a line of wet kisses down his cheek and neck. He revelled in the sensation, the moisture of Dean’s lips brushing gently against his skin in a worship-like manner.

Sam could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes and he blinked in an effort to will them back down. However hard he tried they still prevailed, pouring freely down his cheeks and wetting his Dean's chest. Sam loved Dean and wanted him, but more than that, he wanted the peace he felt in his brother’s arms to envelop him. He wanted this sense of safety, security and love all the time. 


End file.
